Truth Potion
by ChaoticNightofFlames
Summary: It wasn't the first time that some one had attempted to slip something extra into his food or drink. However harry may find himself wishing that it had been a lethal poison. Slash Sev/Har This is a two shot. Complete. Looking for beta to go over it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the great hall enjoying lunch. There were no class that day thanks to the fact that it was Saturday. Not that it stopped Hermione from carrying around a stack of books. As normal a large spread of food lay on the table before them and voices rang through the hall as students chattered about class, homework and the latest gossip.

Ron and Hermione were once again arguing, as per usual as well and Harry wondered for the thousands time whether he should just lock them in a closet until the admitted they liked each other. He wasn't even sure what they were arguing about this time, he had grown so use to it he tuned them out.

Scanning the room in boredom, Harry reached for the pitcher before him and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. Much to his surprise Draco Malfoy was no were to be seen. Normally he could be found sitting in the middle of the slytherin table surrounded by his cronies. Harry signed, no doubt Malfoy disappearance would bit him in the butt later on. After all the tormenting Harry was of Malfoy's favorite hobbies.

Biting down on his sandwich Harry turned his attention toward the staff table. Most of the teachers were chatting in between bites. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he tried to draw Professor Snape into a conversation despite the death glares the man kept sending him. Harry smiled slightly as he watched Snape finally respond. Judging by the look on McGonagall's face it had been rather biting.

Harry couldn't deny the fact that he envied the snarky professor's ability to speak his mind. Often times during Order meetings the man echo aloud Harry's own thoughts. While Harry would received shocked gasps of horror, Snape's comments were accepted even expected.

Not that the man hadn't earned the right to make such comments with the way he constantly risked his life spying on Voldemort. Despite how it seemed Harry deeply respected Professor Snape. How could he not, Snape had saved his hide on quite a few occasions.

Continuing to watch his Professor he reached down and took a sip of his drink. Harry frowned slightly. He drank pumpkin juice regularly, how for some reason this tasted bitter.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, seeing him stare into his cup with a frown.

"It tastes…bitter." Harry replied feeling worried. He could think of several reasons and people who might slip something into his cup.

"You don't think its been tampered with?" Hermione asked, echoing his thoughts. Harry shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time someone had added a little extra something some of the edible gifts he had received, valentine's day had been especially bad. Girls and quite a few boys had sent him chocolate laced with love potions. There had also been some more serious incidents where he had been sent items laced with deadly poison. Spiking his drink wasn't that big a leap however had never had a problem with the school food. He had thought that safe, but apparently that was not the case.

"We should have this tested," Hermione declared grabbing up the cup. Standing up she strolled purposively toward the head table. Sighing Harry followed her, trying to ignore the sudden outbreak of whispers and the eyes that followed them, boring into his back. Ron trailed after them.

As the approached the table Hermione made a be line towards Snape much Harry's horror. While he might respect the man it wasn't even close to being a mutual feeling. Sighing Harry gave into the inevitable as the dark eyed teacher glared at them.

"Professor, would you check this for tampering?" Hermione asked thrusting the gold goblet under the man's long nose. Despite the glare he sent at them, long potion stained fingers wrapped around the cup. Strains of ebony hair fell across the man's face as he leaned down to sniff the liquid. A slight frown marred his face as he swirled the orange liquid He dipped a single white finger tip into the juice and brought it to his lips. A pink tongue sneaked out behind the thin lips, tasting the now stained finger. Harry suppressed a blush at the sight. For some reason it was strangely erotic.

At last Snape sighed. He stood still holding the cup. Drawing his wand the professor banished the whole thing.

"It seems someone has slipped Mr. Potter a truth serum," he murmured, his silky baritone voice, dripping with distain. Harry paled, so it had been tampered with. He would almost rather have a fatal poison. Snape fixed the teen with a glare, yet despite the dark look Harry had the feeling that man was trilled about something.

"If you follow me Mr. Potter, I believe I have the antidote in my lab," Snape sneered. Harry nodded respectfully, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stares of the rest of the staff.

Professor Snape stalked out of the main hall, robes billowing after him. Rolling his eyes Harry followed him. As he left the hall he caught sight of Malfoy smirking triumphantly.

Much to Harry's surprise Snape didn't lead them to his classroom instead they went deeper into the dungeon, not to far from where Harry knew the Slytherin common rooms were located. They stopped in front of a portrait of a magnificent giant snake curled around a boulder.

Professor stepped forward and muttered something that Harry didn't quite catch. The painting swung open revealing what appeared to be a living room.

Looking around the comfortable room with black leather furniture and green throw pillows and carpet, Harry realized this must be the Professor's quarters. While the room was done in Slytherin colors it had a homey feel to it Harry wouldn't have expected.

"Are you done gawking yet?" Snape sneered as he headed toward a door near the end of one side.

"It suits you," Harry said quietly looking up at his Professor. A single eyebrow rose, yet Snape refrained from commenting.

The door led down a set of stairs, into what was no doubt Snape's own personal lab. There was a large table set up next to several pewter caldrons. A set of shelves in the back were lined with potions and a cherry wood cabinet stood to the other side of the table, probably holding ingredients.

Pulling a stool out Snape gestured for Harry to sit. He didn't bother to hide the glee Harry had glimpsed earlier. Oh crap Harry thought, I'm in trouble. Really one would think that he would have the sense not to go off with a man who loathed him while under the influence of a truth potion. He resisted the urge to beat his head against something.

"Well Potter its seems I now have you at my mercy." Snape smirked, looking down at the teen.

"What to ask first? Ah lets see, Potter have you ever broken into my storage?" Professor Snape asked, his dark eyes boring into Harry's emerald ones.

"No," Harry answered coolly, silently begging for Snape not to ask if he knew who had.

Much to his relieve and surprise, lady luck decided that he was suffering enough for the moment and Snape just frowned.

"Then tell me Mr. Potter how do you feel about all your fan girls throwing themselves at you? Any of them caught your fancy?" Snape sneered as he circled the Gryffindor.

"I AM Not interested," Harry answered tightly, "I'm gay." he spat unwilling. Snape's eyes widened in shock and stopped his pacing.

"Oh? Then what about Miss Weasely, it seems like she's always throwing herself at you." Snape asked at last, sounding somewhat thrown by his last response.

"She's like a little sister to me," Harry replied, closing his eyes. He felt kind of guilty about the whole mess with Ginny. Though he had never actively encouraged her he hadn't told her he was gay either and he had over heard even when he had overheard her telling one of her friends he was just shy.

"And why hasn't Mr. Weasely informed his sister she is wasting her time?" Snape asked, his voice softening slightly.

"He doesn't know that I'm gay, no one does," Harry whispered staring at the floor, feeling humiliated. He had no doubt that the whole would know by tomorrow. God Ron was going to kill him.

Stepping behind the teen he leaned down, casting a menacing shadow as hew asked, "Potter tell me, how did you feel when you invaded my pensive and saw your wonderful father humiliate me? Did you think it was as funny as he did? Perhaps you were proud he tormented the greasy git? Snape asked bitterly.

"No," Harry stated firmly, turning to look his professor in the eye, " I was ashamed and sick. You had done nothing to him he attacked you, out of boredom no less." Harry hissed, starting to become extremely angry. It was bad enough that his professor was abusing his powers and thanks to the truth potion he was powerless, but to accuse him of supporting such bulling was too much.

"And how is that any different then how you treat Malfoy?" Snape snapped, glaring at the younger man.

"I've never started anything with Malfoy, and I've never attacked him unprovoked. What's more its him that seeks me out unprovoked in an attempt to humiliate me. I'm not the only one he bullies either." Harry snarled, returning the potion master's glare. The truth potion might force him to answer questions and speak only the truth but nothing stopped him from adding his own two sense.

"Then tell me this Mr. Potter, I've heard rumors that your relatives don't treat you well. Is it true Potter, have they ever stolen your teddy bear, or as you as spoiled rotten as you appear?" Snape demanded. Harry froze and all the color drained from his face. Of all the questions the man had to ask that one. It was bad enough that the Snape had found out he was gay, he hadn't even told his friends. Why was it necessary to bring this out too.

"I'm waiting Mr. Potter," Severus murmured gleefully into his ear. For a few seconds he struggled uselessly against the serum. It was far too powerful and finally he surrendered to the enviable.

"I've never had a teddy bear to steal, Professor," Harry whispered, trembling in fury, "I've never received anything from my relatives except my cousin's hand me down clothing which were 6 to 7 sizes to big or a beating. I spent the first 11 years locked in a cupboard under the stairs only being let out toe do the chores or to go to school since the law required it," Harry spat, slamming his hand down on the table next to him.

"I got blamed for everything that went wrong, never knowing why. I was told I was a freak, that I didn't deserve what they did for me. It wasn't until Hagrid showed up to give me my letter and told me I was a wizard did I understand why I got beaten for every unusual thing that happened!" Harry continued his voice rising. Green eyes flashed with rage as he glared at the silent professor.

"I was seven when my Uncle lost his job. He came home and beat the shit out of me, broke my arm and a couple of ribs. Told me it was my fault and then locked me in the cupboard for a week with out food. Well Professor, tell me, still think I'm a spoiled, brat?" Harry asked bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus stared at him and shock and horror. This boy, no young man, hand endured all this from his relatives and no one had had noticed much less done anything. Sure there had been rumors but Dumbledore had still sent him back every year, so he had always believed them to be nothing but ideal gossip.

Now that he had been confronted with the situation he felt like bashing h his against the wall for not noticing all the obvious signs there had been. By Merlin, he had been as blind as a Gryffindor not to notice how short and skinny the teen was, and how he had flinched when the Granger girl had hugged him.

Damnit how could he allowed his own emotions to cloud his view so much and now Lily's son had suffered because he had let his hatred for James blind him. He would never forgive himself for allowing his best friend's son to be abused, much less for making the situation worse.

"Well Professor you haven't answered my question," Harry pointed out, his normal brilliant eyes were dull and flat. Severus felt sick at the defeated look on the younger man's face. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. The boy flinched but didn't pull away.

"No, I don't think you are a spoiled, pampered brat," Professor Snape murmured softly, onyx eyes met accusing green ones.

"And I am sorry," the slytherin swallowed roughly, "I allowed my hatred for your father to blind me. I took advantage of you, instead of giving you an antidote and for that I apologize," Snape said softly. He shifted slightly feeling out of his depth. Apologizing wasn't something he was use to.

For a long second Harry just stared at him. At last, almost hesitantly he nodded. A small smile stole over his face and he looked utterly adorable.

"You always said you'd get the truth out of me one of these days, though I doubt this is what you meant," Harry chuckled, rubbing his temples.

"Headache?" Snape asked, noticing the motion. Harry nodded his eyes squeezed shut. Cool fingers slid between his, gently massaging his temple. Harry leaned into the touch.

"Better?" Snape asked, Harry nodded slightly before opening his eyes. Snape's face was barely more then a few centimeters away from his. The man's lips were pressed together in concentration. Ebony locks framed the older man's face.

Onyx eyes looked down into his, boring into him. Harry swallowed, the man was dead sexy. A strong urge to kiss the man filled Harry. Hesitantly he leaned forward. Snape frowned slightly at the movement, gather his courage Harry brushed his lips against the potion master's.

Much to his disappointment the Slytherin didn't respond, and his hands dropped away from their place on Harry's temple. Pulling away, Harry felt hot tears run down his face. What the bloody hell had he been thinking, snogging his professor. He was luck the man hadn't hexed him. After all just because the man was being nice, didn't mean he actually liked Harry. Bowing his head he sobbed silently.

"Potter," Snape murmured, reaching out to cradle the younger man's chin, forcing him to look up at the professor.

"Harry," he whispered, using his other hand he brushed away a glistening tear with his thumb. Green eyes watched him confused. Leaning down he kissed the younger man.

Harry gasped in surprise and Snape took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm mouth. The older man pulled the teen up from the stool and yanked him against his body, as he devoured the younger man's mouth.

At last he pulled away as the need for oxygen became to much.

"Professor?" Harry panted, leaning against the other man. Snape pulled the teen closer.

"Severus," the older man murmured, nipping at the Gryffindor's earlobe. Harry smiled up at the potion master.

"Ok Severus, now what?" the teen asked hesitantly, snuggling even farther into the Slytherin's warmth. Severus sighed.

"That depends. It's ironic, I've been desperately searching for reasons to hate you." Severus admitted, running a hand through the younger man's locks.

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise, looking into the older man's eyes in confusion. Why would Severus actively try to find reasons to hate him?

"You know I loathed your father and I've hated you because of it. Well during the last few months I've developed a growing attraction to you. It started with grudging respect after you faced down Voldemort in the ministry of magic and continued to grow. At the time I believed it a hopeless situation, after all I believed that you were quite straight and in a relationship with Miss Weasely, no to mention the fact that we haven't exactly gotten along. " Severus explained, gently tracing the lines of the younger man's face. Harry could see the pain seeping out from behind the other man's mask.

"It was easier to continue to hate you," Severus said quietly, his normal silky baritone was broken and anxious. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him down. Tenderly he kissed the Slytherin, running his tongue over the thin but warm lips, begging for entrance. The potion master complied and soon the gentle and some what innocent kiss had turned more passionate as tongues danced together.

Severus allowed his hands to roam over the younger man's body, feeling the toned muscles through the bulking robes. Harry gasped into the kiss, when the older man's fingers pushed against a sensitive nipple. Pleased with the reaction Severus repeated the motion.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Severus asked as he pulled away to look down into the younger man's eyes. The teen nodded. Grabbing the teen's wrist Severus stood and stalked up the stairs and down the hall, pulling Harry behind him Together they entered a room and Harry caught a glimpse of a small desk and bookshelf stuffed with ancient tomes before he was pushed down onto a bed.

Severus paused to stare down at the exquisite sight before him. The Gryffindor looked down right faceable, lying oh his bed, glass askew, green eyes half-closed in pleasure. A faint blush adorned his checks and his legs were spread open, practically begging the older man to take him.

Straddling Harry Severus leaned down and whispered "Do you know what you do to me? You look so wanton lying on my bed spread out beneath me". His breathe tickling the teen's ear causing him to moan.

Smirking Severus slid the younger man's robe off and pulled his white and some what ragged shirt over the younger man's head to reveal a delectably toned chest. Tossing the clothes carelessly to the side he took a perk nipple into his mouth, enjoying the erotic sounds the younger man was making. Satisfied that he had tortured the nipple enough he released it, only to rain kisses down the teens body, sucking lightly on his neck once he reached it.

Panting heavily Harry reached up clumsily and unbuttoned his professor's robes. Cursing the endless buttons he finally yanked the dark material open causing several tiny button's to go flying. His eyes wondered over the pale chest, slowly he reached up and traced one of the many scar's criss-crossing the man's body. Pulling the Professor's robe completely off in order to reveal more of the alabaster skin Harry caught sight of the dark mark on his arm, marring the fair skin.

Hesitantly he reached forward to touch the mark when a hand caught his. He looked up, Severus's eyes bore into him searching for signs of repulsion and disgust.

"Beautiful," he whispered, meeting the inky black eyes, "so beautiful." He reached forward again, running his fingers in soft circles over the mark. His other hand twined into the Slytherin's hair. Severus's eyes softened and he kissed the teen sweetly.

Harry gasped as Severus slide a hand down his pants, lightly cupping him. He arched into the touch causing the potion master to chuckle.

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned as he cock throbbed begging for release. Severus pulled his pants down, relieving some of the pressure. Feeling exposed the teen blushed, averting his eyes. Suddenly Severus mouth was on him. Pleasure washed over hi and he released into the older man's waiting mouth.

"Drawing his wand Severus summoned a vial of clear liquid. He then tossed his wand to the side, pants quickly following.

"This will hurt a bit," he warned the teen. Harry nodded. This might be his first time, but he did live in a dorm full of hormonal teenage boys. You could say he had a great deal of second hand experience.

It took less then a minute for him to realize how much better first hand experience was. The pleasure was indescribable as Severus took him and it wasn't long before they both reached completion.

Harry nuzzled his chest as Severus fumbled for his wand and cast a cleaning spell without unwrapping his arms around Harry. Harry sighed slightly as he felt the magic tingle over him.

"People are going to wonder were we are!" Harry murmured, looking rather wishful. Severus cursed softly, much to Harry's amusement.

"Screw them," Severus grumbled. Nether the less he released Harry and slide out of the bed. Harry's eyes roamed over the Slytherin's nude form.

"See something you like?" Severus purred, noticing the teen's lustful gaze. Harry blushed, standing he wandered over to where his pants and boxers lay crumbled. He bent over, to pick them up. A soft groan reached his ears and he turned to see Severus staring hungrily at him.

"Quit tempting me brat, otherwise I'll bend you over and take you right here and now and damn Dumbledore and the rest." Severus snapped, eyes raking over Harry's body. Snickering Harry pulled the pants on and scanned the room.

It took him several seconds to located his shirt and robe. By the time he had gotten them on and made himself slightly more presentable Severus was already dressed, looking like his normal impeccable self. The buttons on his robe were also back in place. No one would guess that the man had fucked the boy-who-lived himself.

In silence they walked to the entrance of the potion master's rooms. Arms encircled Harry, startling the teen. Severus leaned down and kissed him.

"I hope you come and pay me a visit later Mr. Potter," Murmured Severus when he released the panting teen, "The password is Agate".

"You can count on it!" Harry whispered, licking his lips. Severus nodded, his face softened and a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Bloody Hell, this means I owe Malfoy." Harry exclaimed. Severus looked at him puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure he was the one who spiked my drink, which means its thanks to him this all happened," Harry explained. Severus snickered. Together the two of them walked side-by-side to the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

Fairielass

Mie Mie

Boadice

shugo chara

sjrodgers108

1xlottiex1

The Crimson Mage

HappilySad86

Nhyx

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

* * *

ChaoticNightofFlames

LOL I am happy to add names but if you have a story and are interested in joining the petition please add it to a new chapter as well

Also note that in the case of this being deleted I will be adding it to several other sites including Adultfanfiction under the same user name. So just google me.


End file.
